Takes Three To The Future
by TinaYuki
Summary: Yugi, Jaden and Yusei was going to back to their own time, when Crimson Dragon sent them to Yusei's time. What was the reason to be sent there? Takes place at the end of Bonds Beyond Time! No yaoi! On HIATUS till I get a new computer!
1. Time Travel Time!

**So hi this is my first fan fiction! I hope you like it! X3( includes yugioh, gx and 5D's.)**

**I don't own yugioh, gx or 5d's! Just to let you know this first takes place when Yugi, Jaden and Yusei came together in the 10****th**** anniversary! **

_Takes Three to the Future!_

"So, I got a feeling we'll meet again." Yugi said

"Yes, that's right." Jaden noded

"But, I think Jaden and I got to go back to our time now." Yusei said

"Um… Yusei?" Yugi began

"Yeah?"

"Hey is your back should be glowing now?" Jaden asked

"What!" Yusei shouted

Suddenly Crimson Dragon appear in front of them and start to gather them in.

"Hey hang on!" Yusei yelled as they all travel through time.

**Sorry this is sooooooo short I'll make it longer next time! (I think) See Ya!**

**But don't think I'm going to make another chapter so soon. My computer is broken and I have to use the school's.**

**_Next Time on Takes Three To The_ Future:**

"Hey where are we?" Jaden asked

Yusei gasp and said "It can't be. This is my home!"

"You mean this is your time?" Yugi asked

"I guess so..." Yusei nodded "But why would Crimson Dragon bring us here?"

_**Don't miss** **it!**_

**Hee hee! Thats funny. I made it sounded like a real show! well see you next time!**


	2. What's going on?

**So hi. New chapter and want to begin... Enjoy!( Hey Yubel Maybe in this )**

**_Yubel talking_**) (**The spirt teacher talking**) **I forgot his name! */***

Yusei, Yugi, and Jaden fell out of a warp hole and fell on each other.

"Ack! Hey, hey! Get...off...me, you...guys...are heavy!" Jaden gasped

"S-sorry!" said Yugi (Yugi is in his normal form.)

"Hey, where are we?" Jaden asked as he looked around

Yusei gasp, " It can't be! This is my home!"

"You mean this your time?" Yugi asked

"I guess so..." Yusei nodded, " But why would Crimson Dragon bring us here?"

"I guess we have to find out some how." said Jaden. Suddenly his stomach growled. " Whoops! I guess all the excitment cause my to grow hugery!" he laugh

"Hey, I can get you something to eat." said Yusei

_**"He perfers fried**_** shimps."** Yubel says as she appear behind Jaden

"O.k so we'll go-" Yusei was about to say more but a voice cut him off.

"Yusei? Yusei! Hey, Yusei's back!" said a women's voice

"Akiza?" Yusei said as he turn around. But in return was a bear crushing hug from Crow.

"Hey you are finally back!" shouted Crow

"Took you long enough." said Jack, appearing behind Crow along with Luna, Leo and Akiza.

"Can't breath...let go...Crow." Yusei gasp.

"So how did it go? What happen?" Akiza asked.

"Who is that?" asked Luna as she notice Yuble and Jaden. Then she saw Yugi,"Is that-" Luna began

"Um... lets go somewhere we can talk" said Yusei

* * *

"So we all know this is Yugi Motto." said Yusei "I met him when I was chasing the guy who took my card. And this is Jaden Yuki and Yubel, a duel monster spirt. I met them at a diffrent time."

"But why are they here? Did you bring them here?" asked Leo.

"No I did not. Crimson Dragon brought them he but, I don't know why."

"HEY! Do you have any food I'm staving here!" Jaden yelled

"I guess we eat and sleep first then, we talk. We all tired and hungey, so let eat!" said Crow

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

****"Ha! Well then, eat and sleep well! Jaden Yuki~"

**So that is it for now, guys! So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Next time on Takes Three To The Future!:**

****"So why do you guys think Crimson Dragon brought Yugi and Jaden here?" Yusei asked

" I'm not sure." Akiza said "But, there is someone looking at!"


	3. Who is he?

**Hi! Sorry for not uploading this chapter these past few day! O-o; I was busy no another story. It's called, Four New Students  a Gakuen Alice story. If you like this story, you may like Four new Students. Oh! I have been talking long enough so enjoy!**

**Someone's Pov(few days ago in a park)**

"Um...where am I?" I first though,"What the heck! What is this place?" I turn around and saw two people dueling on these weird motorcycles and these weird tattoo on their faces.

"Hey you! You there, wanta duel?" A voice shouted.

"Who me?" I dumbly asked.

"Who is there standing around in the middle of the park? Huh? I never saw you around are you new here?" A big guy laughed.

"Um... yea I think I am new here I suppose." I sweatdroped

"I should have known by your accent, heh. You still want to duel?"

"Ya betcha I do! I need something to brightin' my day here!"

"Well, get ready! I'm not easy to be beat!"

**"Duel!"**

"Since your new here, I let you go first!"

"Well, here I go!I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in attack mode! Then, I place one card face down."

**Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise**

**Attack:600**

**Def:2000**

"Eh? I never saw that card before. But it's my turn! Draw! I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in attack mode. Then I summon Nitorn Synchron in attack mode.

**Nitorn Synchron**

**Attack:300**

**Def:100**

**Quillbolt Hedgehog**

**Attack:800**

**Def:800**

"Now Quillbolt Hedgehog! Attack that turtle!" Then something caught his eye, "What's happening to your turtle?"

"Well, Instend of senting his in the graveyard I get to put him in my spell and trap card zone. Pretty Sweet, isn't it?"

"Hmp! I end my turn."

"Sent out my Crystal Beasts Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger!"

**Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat**

**Attack:1200**

**Def:400**

**Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger**

**Attack:1600**

**Def:1000**

"Then I active my trap card, Rainbow Path! What it does is this! I sent one crystal beast in my spell and trap card zone to the graveyard, in return I get to summon Rainbow Dragon!"

**Rainbow Dragon**

**Attack:4000**

**Def:0**

"O.k! Amethyst Cat attack Quillbolt Hedgehog! And next up Topaz Tiger attack Nitorn Synchron and finally, Rainbow Dragon attack the guy directly!"

As the guy land on one knee,cause of the impact, his life points went down to zero.

The man began to laugh, "Hehehe!"

"H-h-hey! Are you alright?" Suddenly the man pull him close to his head.

"I finally you! Little Jesse!"The man whisper

"Wait, wait! What are you talk about! And how do you know my name? I never told you about it!" Yelled Jesse as he pulled away.

"The name's Ayaki, just Ayaki. Hope we meet soon." He pause, then he added, "With someone else, too."

As he start to fade away Jesse shouted, "Hey, hold up! Who's this someone?"

"Oh, you know him very well. Very well indeed..."

Soon there was no one left in the park but only Jesse.

_If I'm right I know exactly who this someone is. _He thought, _And if he's in this place then I better go find him and warn him about this!_

* * *

"I'M HUNGRY! DO YOU HAVE FRIED SHIMPS?" Jaden wailed.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET! I'M TRING TO SLEEP HERE YOU KNOW!" Jack yelled to Jaden, " You won't have any if you keep on wailing like that!"

"Um... you know, Jaden, can you wait until later to eat? you just ate about an hour ago." Yugi sweatdroped.

"Hey! Do you all want to go and eat?" Akiza asked, "I found a good place!"

"Anywhere that have fried shimps is good!" Jaden shouted for joy

"Anyone who wants to come?" she asked

"We'll all go." Yusei said, "So where is this place?"

* * *

**(Um... I don't really know the places of yugioh 5d's so I'll make up one kk?)**

_**Jori's Plaze**_

**(Jesse pov.)**

_I'm tired! I been walking around for days and still, I couldn't find that guy! _He thought tirly, _Huh? Jori's Plaze? I guess it wouldn't hurt to eat and get a little rest, huh? I think I saw two Kuribohs... nope! He got one only._

**(normal pov.)**

"I'm stuff!" Jaden said.

"Finally he quiet down!" Jack said sarcaticly.

"Now why do you think Crimson Dragon sent Jaden and Yugi here in this time?" Yusei asked.

"I don't think this should be the place to talk about it." Yugi stated

"Um... guys? I think That guy over there keeps looking at us." Luna said slowly.

"What? Who?" Crow yelled.

"Hey not so loud!" Jack shouted.

"You're the one who's loud" Crow yelled back

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Enough!" Yusei shouted.

"Yusei where's Jaden?" Akiza asked.

"I see him he's over there near the guy who was staring at us." Yugi said.

"What the heck is he doing? We don't even know the guy over there." Jack annoyly said.

**(Jaden pov.)**

_That couldn't be him, can it? I mean, he's right there! O.k. I'm going to go up and meet that guy! _I thought.

"Hey! I'm Jaden, what's your name?" I asked, but as he turn around I knew it was him. The same teal hair guy I know.

"Hey Jaden, long time no see, eh? Hey, hey! Whats with the waterworks?" said a shock Jesse. I know I'm getting a little tearly here but I can't help it.

"Jesse! I miss you soooo much!" I cried "I miss the others, too!"

* * *

**So end of chapter. I'm sooooooooooo sorry I couldn't update sooner! I had testes coming up so I couldn't work on this and I aslo did another story too. hehe... Well, It's called, _Four new students, _(gakuen alice story) If you want to read. So I'll try to update quicker, maybe. Now PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT TO HERE YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS STORY, SO PLEASE REVIEW! KK?**

**Next time on Takes three to the future!:**

" How did you get here?" Jaden asked.

"Now that I thought about it... I'm not sure." Jesse sweatdroped. Everyone fell own anime-style.


	4. Cold and Dark

**So the 4th chapter ^^ Gomennasi for making you wait(^^;)7**

**Jozi's Plaze**

"So then you don't know how you got here?" Crow asked after Jessie told them what happen.

"Not a single clue." Jessie shruged, "One minute I was at my place, then the next minute I was here. Simple as that."

"Not really that simple..." Jaden muttered, "Oh yeah Jessie, I got something to return to you.!" He reach into his pocket to grab something but nothing was there, "Huh?" he fracitly search his pockets but what he was searching for, wasn't there, "Oh no! I think I lost your card, Jess!"

Jessie blinked, "What card, mate?"

"Your Rainbow Dragon!"

"Huh? My Rainbow Dragon is right here." Jessie pull out Rainbow Dragon and Jaden eyes wided.

"I don't get it, I had it just a while ago, right guys?" Jaden turn to Yugi and Yusei, they both nodded.

"This is getting weirder by the second..." Yugi frowned.

"Just how is this connected with the time tra-" Jaden suddenly felt a chill down his spine.

The others looked at him worrily, "Jaden, what's wrong?" Yusei stood up and went over to him. Jaden slowly turn around, his eyes met with a dark, cold, purple eyes staring right back at him.

Just then Jaden's eyes turn golden, "You." A cold voice, unlike Jaden's, whispered.

"Hey, Jaden!" A grip on his shoulder cause him to turn around, Jaden's eyes were their normal chocolate brown.

"Oh, sorry. What?" He smiled at Yusei.

Yusei frowned, "You ok there?"

"You spaced out there, dude." Crow pointed out.

Jaden blicked, "Really? I guess I did..."

Yugi look outside, "It's getting late, we should get going." The rest nodded and with that they payed and left.

"Yusei." Jack whispered.

"Yeah?"

"It might be my imagtion but, for a moment there I thought Jaden's eyes were golden..."

Yusei frowned, "You're not the only one... I thought so, too..."

* * *

**Back at Jozi Place**

The man with the cold purple eyes smirked, then chuckled, "I found you, Haou."

* * *

**I'm soooooooooo realllllllly sorry nya~~~~! You all have been waiting like two years~! So sorry but this chapter is short and I really want to update T^T next time longer...**


	5. Twins and Twins Duel Off! Part 1

**Me no own Yugioh, GX, or 5d's! Now I have to use the school's computer cause some dude freaking broke my laptop~~~~! ;_; Yeah so now I have to update slower then I wanted to T^T BUT TANOSHIMU~~!(Enjoy!) Oh and I can't really do Jessie accent so I'll try but...**

**Somewhere Dark and scary**

A lone figure, with cold, dark, purple eyes, walk down the cornior, leaving an echo of his footsteps. He walked up the stairs with his cape fluttering behind him, he sat down on his chair, facing the people who is bowing down in front of him. At a long table sat a few men and a girl, most were serious and some were lazily sitting.

"Leo."

A man with blonde hair and hazel eyes stood up, "Ayanami, it seems that Jessie Anderson, has arrived. It wouldn't surprise me that more will come."

Ayanami frowned, "They'll get in the way..."

"Saa~." A man with fiery red hair sighed as he play with his food, "Who cares~ we found Haou who needs the others? We can just simply duel, beat them, then destroy them. Easy peasy~."

"You're underestimating people again, Sean. That's why you're the weakest in the group." A white hair man chuckled.

Sean stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair, "What did you say, Kyle?!"

Kyle merely smiled, "You heard me."

"I dare you to repeat that!"

"Enough!" Ayanami shouted, "Sean control that temper of yours, and Kyle refrain from insulting others!" Sean look down angrily, Kyle, again, merely smiled and nodded.

The girl sighed, "You guys at like a couple of children."

"You-" Sean trailed off unable to think of anything to say.

"So we found Haou, alright but I doubt **that's **done yet." She said, ignoring him, "Unless it's complete, I think it's better to keep an eye on him."

"Excellent. Leo you keep an eye on him." Leo bowed and disappear into the shadows, Ayanami stood up, "The meeting finished."

All of them bow as Ayanami walk away but he stopped as the man with midnight hair spoke up bored, "This place is boring, when can I duel?"

Ayanami smirked and walk away, "All in good time, Rage. All in good time..."

* * *

**With the others~ :D**

"Hey, this is an awesome place!" the hyperactive brunette shouted, eyes in awe at everything it lands on.

"Is he always like this?" Jack whisper/asked Jessie. Jessie nodded.

Jaden turned around and pull out his duel disk, "Hey who wants to duel?"

"Wait up mate, let make this interesting. Jay and I will team up while two of ya will team up and duel us!" Jessie grinned.

Leo jump up and down excitedly, "We'll duel you guys!"

"But Leo..." Luna looked uneasy at her brother's decision. He haven't even asked her!

"It'll be awesome!" he said excitedly.

Luna sighed, "Oh alright."

Jaden raised a fist, "Alright, get your game on!"

"This will be interesting." Akiza said as she and the others stood aside to watch.

**"Duel!"**

**Jaden/Jessie: 8000**

**Leo/Luna: 8000**

"Ladies first." Jessie winked, gesturing to Luna.

She nodded, "Draw. I summon X-Saber Airbellum in attack mode. And then I put one card face down. I end my turn."

**X-Saber Airbellum: ATK:1600 DEF: 200**

"Will I guess it's my turn, then!" Jaden grinned, "I draw!" he took a quick glance at his card, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode! Then I use Polymerization, to fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman to become Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" he said as the two heroes disappear and Thunder Giant appeared,

**Thuder Giant: ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500**

"Attack X-Saber Airbellun, Thunder Giant! Voltic Thunder!"

"I activate the spell card Smashing Ground! It allows me to destroy my opponent's monster with the highest defense!" A large fist came down destroying Thunder Giant (I'm just guessing on this (^^")7)

"Thunder Giant!" Jaden frowned then resume his smile, "Nice, I end my turn with a face down."

"Alright! My turn! I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode. Then I use the spell card Break! Draw! and equip it to Morphtronic Celfon." Leo grinned, "Attack Jaden directly, Morphtronic Celfon!" It came towards Jaden as he raised his arms in front of himself to protect himself. Jaden winced as the attack hit him.

**Morphtronic Celfon: ATK: 100 DEF: 100**

**Jaden/Jessie: 7900**

**Leo/Luna: 8000**

"I put two cards face down. I end my turn."

Jessie grinned, "My turn! Draw! I activate the field spell **Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins.**" The background changed as ancient grounds took over and a rainbow shown overhead, "Then I summon Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle in attack mode!"

"I haven't seen her in a while. Long time no see, Ruby!"Jaden said happily, Ruby happily replied back with a_ Biiii!_(A/N: I forgot what she sounds like...)

Luna laughs, "She's cute."

"You haven't seen anything yet! I also summon Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in defense mode. And with that I end my turn."

**Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle: ATK: 300 DEF: 300**

**Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise: ATK: 600 DEF: 2000**

"My turn, I draw. I summon Sunlight Unicorn to the field."

**Sunlight Unicorn: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000**

"I activate it's effect, Once per turn, I can reveal the top card of my Deck. If that card is an Equip Card, I can add it to my hand. If it is not an Equip Card, return it to the bottom of I Deck." She drawed, looked at it and show it to the others, "It's an Equip card, Horn of the Unicorn, and since it's an equip card I can add it to my hand! I equip Horn of the Unicorn to Sunlight Unicorn. When equip Sunlight Unicorn gain 700 more attack points!"

**Sunlight Unicorn: ATK: 2500 DEF: 1000**

"Uh oh this doesn't look good..." a drop of sweat ran down Jaden's face.

"You're telling me, Jay." Jesse closes his eyes and let out a weak smile.

"X-Saber Airbellun attack Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!" X-Saber Airbellun slash at Ruby who let out a cry and shatter. A stone appear over at Jesse's spell and trap card zone. Luna and Leo looked at it confused.

Jesse seeing their confused faces explained, "Whenever my crystal beasts gets destroy, instead of going to the graveyard they go to my spell and trap card zone. Pretty neat huh?"

"Sunlight Unicorn attack Jaden directly!"

"Oh crap!" Jaden shut his eyes and brace himself as it stab Jaden, "Argg!" The attack brought Jaden off his feet.

"You alright Jay?!" Jesse twist around looking at his friend worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

**Jaden/Jesse: 5400**

**Luna/Leo: 8000**

"I end my turn with a face down."

Jaden stood up and walked back to his spot, "My turn, I draw! I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab to the field. Then I activate his effect, for every Spell and Trap you guys control my Flare Scarab gains 400 attack points for each!"

On Leo's side three of his cards glowed (improvising here .)

**Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (before): ATK: 500 DEF: 500**

**Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (now): ATK: 1700 DEF: 500**

"I also summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird and activate his effect! We gain 500 life points for each cards in your hands!" four flowers appear on Luna side and two flower appear on Leo's side. Air Hummingbird flew over and put his beak in each flower making Jaden and Jesse gain some points.

**Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird: ATK: 800 DEF: 800**

**Jaden/Jesse: 8400**

**Luna/Leo: 8000**

"Alright I'm getting pumped!" Jaden shouted throwing his fist in the air, "Flare Scarab attack X-Saber Airbellun!" X-Saber Airbellun roared then shattered, "Air hummingbird attack Luna directly!" Luna wince as it hit her.

**Luna/Leo: 7100**

**Jaden/Jesse: 8400**

"Who do you think will win?" Crow asked with both his hands behind his head.

"Who knows, Luna and Leo are strong but that Jaden and Jesse seems strong too..." Akiza said.

Yugi glance at the other, _Jaden is strong, I wonder if the twins can beat him._

* * *

**Somewhere cold and dark**

A girl around 14 or 15 curl up into a ball, her dress all in rags and her fingers are blooded from clawing the stone door. The door opened and Ayanami walked in. She looked up and recoiled, "No...No _please! _Let me go!"

"That is not an opinion, you are needed, little girl." came a voice.

"No.._no please_...I want to go home...leave me alone...please.." the girl whimpered. The tall figure pull her out by her hair, "_NOOO!"_

* * *

**Konnichiwa~! If there's something wrong with the duels please tell me I want to make it right. I rarly duel so I'm not very good at duel scenes. And thanks for everyone who commented! ^^ I won't be able to update cause finals (testes) are coming up and I need to study. I'll update as soon as I get another computer! Sayonara~!**


End file.
